To Look Through a Dark Mirror
by Corpse-Prodder
Summary: A mysterious demon attack's Raziel from behind and somehow manages to knock him into some sort of coma. Or at least that's what it look's like. His soul had been sent to a different world, like a mirror image of Nosgoth, but things are very different... P


**To Look Through a Dark Mirror**

**DISCLAIMER:**

LoK is the property of Eidos and Crystal Dynamics-remember that.

Note: Keep in mind that this was inspired by a dream I had…so don't give me flames telling me that this is uber-weird--because I know.

**And PLEASE, PLEASE give me feedback on this! This is my actual first serious fic! All the others are coockie-woockie humor fics!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A New World

Raziel slowly made his way through the swamp, trying to avoid anything that might try to attack him. He quickly turned around when he heard a scratching noise, like claws scraping stone. But he found nothing. He then turned around and went on his way. Though before he can take another step, he felt something sharp strike his back, between the wings, but he hardly felt it for some reason. The last thing he remembered seeing was a pair of tiny glowing red eyes…

He woke up in what looked-or at least _felt_ like an underground room. It was frighteningly dark, so dark that even he can't see anything-until he looked at himself. He can see most of himself clearly, but that wasn't what disturbed him first. He stared at his undamaged claws with disbelieving eyes. Those very same claws went up to his face and felt the jaw that he thought he had lost. He looked behind him and noticed that his wings were not ruined. It was as though he had never even gone to the Sanctuary of the Clans yet…but it was impossible. Kain ripping the bones off his wings, Turel and Dumah dragging him to the Abyss, the unspeakable pain that followed…could it all have been a nightmare? Had he really spoken to Moebius, or Vorador even? Was there really a giant squid who believed himself to be a god? Had he really been a Sarafan?...It couldn't have been a nightmare…your never supposed to feel pain in a nightmare…and the Abyss, the Abyss was real. The pain was real. Maybe _this_ was the dream? He made a small light cut on his upper arm and grunted-pain. Although it was painful, it didn't feel right.

"What kind of place is this?" He asked to no one in particular.

A small line of light appeared and began to grow larger, like a door opening from a lighted room. Raziel's eyes narrowed and he quickly got up. There was no doubt that whoever brought him here wished him harm…

- - -

Kain looked over Raziel in surprise.

"What are you doing, taking a rest?" No response. Kain carefully opened one of Raziel's eyelids and noticed the glow in Raziel's eye was very dim.  _Could he have died? Nah, he's like a cockroach,_ Kain thought. He then took one of Raziel's wings and tugged at it, hoping he would jump up and attack him or probably start hollering at him until he ran out of breath. Still no reaction. It was then when he noticed something embedded in his back. He pulled it out and realized that it was a broken horn, smooth and dark green-so green that it was almost black. It was also coated with some sort of venom.

"Now _this_ is something new…"

- - -

"Who-or _what_ more like-are you?!"

"I, am Zarik, a Hylden. And _you,_ are Raziel, correct?" Raziel growled. "I'll take that as a yes then. Good! Then that demon that we sent to Nosgoth did its job well." He then motioned for the two larger Hylden standing on either side of him to take him, but Raziel was ready. He tried to summon the wraithblade-but then realized that it wasn't there. He then resorted to firing a projectile at them. All three Hylden were blown out of the way. Raziel then ran out the door. The light blinded him temporarily, and he suddenly noticed that his clothes were different. Behind him, Zarik crawled to the alarm and turned it on. Raziel then quickly left.

- - -

Vorador took the broken horn from Kain and frowned at it. "I know what this is…this horn was apparently meant to break off…its one of those demons that the Hylden modified-and that was thousands of years ago. How could it still be roaming Nosgoth at this era?"

"And the venom? What does it do?" Kain inquired.

"This venom…this venom is supposed to send those who are 'poisoned' by it into another realm-a dangerous one, of course. There is no way they can possibly escape-unless someone from the outside can help them."

"So what you are saying is that Raziel is in some sort of coma and he won't awaken from it unless I go into one too and get him out from whatever realm he's trapped in?"

Vorador the looked directly at him. "Are you willing to go there and bring him back?"

"Does it look like I have a choice?" Kain then took the horn and created a cut on his upper arm with the sharp end…

- - -

Kain soon found himself in a room with white walls, bright lights, and various instruments, their uses unknown to him. But none of this interest's him. He was more intent on finding Raziel.  He went to the door and flung it open to find himself in a hallway, it's white walls and bright lights similar to the room he had just arrived in. An alarm suddenly went off. Ignoring the alarm, he went down the hall. He was about to go around the corner when someone crashed into him and fell back.

"…R-Raziel?!" Raziel looked up at him, shocked to see him here.

There he was, running around in a black pair of baggy pants and a sleeveless shirt with the same color looking as though he never had the bones of his wings ripped off him, while just minutes ago Kain thought that he was gone for good. There was no doubt that the alarm went off because of Raziel. He was obviously on the run.

"I've no time to chat. I need to escape from this place."

"You need to come back to Nosgoth with me."

"And how, pray tell, will you be able to go back? You obviously came here with no knowledge on how to leave this world." Kain realized that Raziel spoke the truth. He had no idea on as to how he can go back.

But Raziel suddenly became paranoid. "How can I even be sure that you even _are_ from Nosgoth? What if your just another one of them merely pretending to be Kain?"

"I'm not. And who do you mean by 'them'?" But he instantly knew when he saw the ironic smile on Raziel's face. "What's happened to the all-knowing Kain? Do you not remember? I asked you a similar question when you met me near Janos' aerie when Moebius sent me into Nosgoth's future."

"Yes, I remember. But you said 'they' and not 'them'."

"I said I asked a question _similar_ to yours." Raziel looked behind himself a moment, then got up. "Their coming. I'd rather not linger." He then moved to leave, but Kain blocked his path by holding his arm out in front of him. "Oh, so you _are_ one of them?! Go on, give a shout, tell them I'm here, why don't you?!"

"…I already told you, I'm not a Hylden."

"Fine, but I still don't trust you-and the real Kain wouldn't let me get caught."

"I can understand you not trusting me, but…look, just be careful, you hear?" Kain then frowned, dropped his arm, and watched as Raziel left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Evelin: And that was chapter 1. This is my first actual serious fic, so I REALLY need feedback. .

…Was it ok? Good? Nice, at least? Please tell me!


End file.
